


Think Lovely Thoughts

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rumbelle Christmas in July, rcij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae ask Belle to go with him and his papa to Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Lovely Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DruidKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidKitty/gifts).



> Rumbelle Christmas In July gift for druidkitty. The prompt was rumbelle goes to disney world. It was great being your santa. I hope you like my gift.

It was Gold’s worst kept secret that he was in love with Belle French. To be fair, he didn’t think anyone knew. Bae asked him about it once, but he denied having any romantic feelings for her. He hoped the fact that Bae never brought it up again meant he believed his lie. He didn’t, of course. Gold’s love for Belle was blatantly obvious for anyone who cared to look – except, sadly, for Belle.

She loved him back, but just like Mr. Gold, she didn’t believe her feelings could ever be requited, so she never told him. And it was starting to drive Baden insane. He didn’t understand how the grownups could be so blind. Luckily, he was prepared to make them see.

*

“Bae?” Gold asked when he saw his son sitting on the couch, crying. “What happened, son?”

Bae wiped his tears away with his sleeve. “Mom called. She said she can’t spend spring break with me. Even though she promised she will.”

Gold sighed inwardly. Milah was never good at keeping promises. It was one of the reasons they got divorced in the first place. But sometimes it felt like she didn’t even care about Bae. Her calls were sparse and short and visits infrequent.

“I’m sorry, Bae,” he apologized, not sure what else to say. He wasn’t surprised it happened – it wasn’t the first time Milah cancelled a visit – but Bae still believed his mom would turn up in the end.

“She always says she’ll be here, but she never is.”

Gold put a hand on Bae’s shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“We could go somewhere,” he suggested, desperate to see Bae smile. “If you don’t want to be home the whole time.”

He looked up. “We could?”

“Sure. The town will survive without me for a few days.”

“You sure about that?” he smirked.

“Of course I am.”

“Okay then!” he smiled. Already the wheels in his head were turning. This was his chance to play matchmaker.

“Do you have any idea where you’d want to go?” Gold asked, glad Bae was feeling better.

“We could go to Disney World,” Bae suggested.

“Disney World?”

“Yeah. It’ll be fun!”

“If you say so, son.”

“There’s also something else we could do,” he added nervously.

“What?”

“Maybe we could take Miss French with us?”

Oh. That was…well, it was a good idea that could go haywire in too many ways. But he’d ask her if it was what Bae wanted.

“Why?”

“She’s our friend. And I think she needs a vacation, too.”

“Alright, my boy. We’ll ask her.”

*

What on earth did he let his son drag him into? They were going to Disney World with Belle. If she agrees that is. He can’t imagine why she would want to spend more time around him. They were friends of sorts, but he always assumed she just befriended him out of pity. But even her kindness has its limits.

“Good afternoon, Miss French!” Bae greeted her enthusiastically when they entered the library.

“Hello, Bae,” she smiled at them. No one else ever smiled at him. “Mr. Gold.”

“Miss French. Good day.”

They were too busy looking at each other to notice Bae sighing as he sat down to one of the chairs. They always took awfully long time talking to each other. He was glad his papa had a friend, but they always talked about boring stuff.

“How are you these days?” Gold asked, genuinely interested in her life, even if he pretended to just be polite.

“I’m well, thank you. And how are you? Anything exciting happening in that old shop of yours?”

“I recently acquired some rare books,” he said, knowing just how to get her attention.

“Really?”

“Mm-hm,” he nodded. “You should come to see them. Some of them are still in need of repair, but you could take a look at them anyway.”

“I’d love to! I’ll come during the lunch break tomorrow if it’s not too much of a bother to you.”

“You can come anytime you want, my dear.”

“Are you two done talking?” Bae asked when he was feeling too bored to let them continue. They jumped away from each other, suddenly aware of how close they got. He stood up, knowing his papa will never be able to ask Belle without his help.

“Good. So, we’re going to Disney World for spring break and we wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us.”

“Oh,” she beamed. “I’d love to. But I don’t think Madam Mayor is going to let me take a vacation.”

“I can talk to her,” Mr. Gold offered. “She, um, owes me a favor or two.”

“Then I would love to go with you.”

She – she actually said yes. Huh. He didn’t expect that. He wasn’t sure whether to count the days till they’re leaving in excitement or hide in his room and panic. Either way, he was glad.

They were so focused on watching each other’s smiles they didn’t even notice Bae rolling his eyes at them.

*

When they arrived, after a quite awkward drive to the airport and a flight to Florida, he decided that he’s never listening to his son again. He was unable to maintain a conversation with Belle and small talk only lasts so long. Bae, bless him, talked enough to save him, but Gold still felt horrible. Belle deserved better company than him.

He didn’t understand why his tongue was tied. Sometimes it was so easy to be with Belle, the conversation flowing effortlessly and sometimes he’s so scared he can’t make a sound.

“Dove booked just two rooms, so I guess I’m stuck with Bae,” Gold spoke when they got to the hotel they were staying at. He would love to share a room with Belle, but under different circumstances.

“No, you’re not,” Bae interrupted him. “I talk in my sleep, remember?”

“Of course I do, I’m your father. And I got used to it, there’s no reason for you to-“

“You two will be fine together. And I will be fine talking to the wall. Really,” he insisted and before Gold could say anything he went to his room and left him in the hall with Belle.

“That was weird,” he stated.

“A bit, yeah,” she agreed and then shrugged and walked into their room. “I’m sure we’ll manage. I’m taking the couch.”

“I can’t let you sleep on the couch,” he argued and followed her.

“You’re not winning this one. Your ankle will already hurt you enough with all the walking and such. I won’t be responsible for making it worse because you had uncomfortable sleep.

“But I want you to have a comfortable night, too.”

“Well, if the couch’s bad, I’ll kick you off the bed and steal it for myself, but I think it won’t be necessary. It looks comfy enough.”

“The bed is big enough for both us. If the couch is not to your liking we can both sleep there.”

“I’ll consider it,” she nodded. He knew she won’t take upon his offer, though. She was kind enough to endure sharing a room with him. He can’t ask more than that.

*

Gold didn’t expect to actually have fun. He was doing it mainly to see Bae smile, but it was surprisingly entertaining. Even with the crowds and music. And it wasn’t just because he got to spent time with his two favorite people in the world. Although it definitely helped.

They were going to the last attraction before diner. Bae chose to go to Peter Pan’s flight. He never liked the tale, but Bae loved it. Anyway, that wasn’t the reason Gold was doubting he’ll enjoy this ride. There was a small problem of his fear of heights.

Gold was fidgeting with his hands as the ride started. It was only slightly uncomfortable until they flew over London. The view was beautiful, but damn it was high. Belle must’ve noticed his tension, because she put a hand on his knee in a comforting manner.

Gold’s eyes widened. Belle was touching him. She had her hand…on his knee. It took a moment before his brain remembered how to function.

He turned to look at her, needing an explanation for the sudden contact. She just met his eyes and smiled. She only let him go when he stopped shaking. He continued to stare at her for some time, still not understanding what happened.

He didn’t remember much of the ride after that. It wasn’t the first time Belle willingly touched him, in fact, she was quite tactile. But this was different.

He was feeling quite lightheaded when they went back to the hotel, but at least he didn’t vomit. That was not the impression he was looking for.

*

“Come on, Bae,” Gold knocked on his door when it was time to leave for diner. “We have to go.”

Baden opened the door, dressed in his pajamas.

“I’m not hungry,” he yawned. “Go without me, I think I’ll go to bed.”

“Are you feeling sick?” Gold asked, worried.

“No. I think I ate too many sweets during the day. But you go and have fun,” he urged them.

“Alright,” Gold agreed reluctantly. “But call me if anything happens, ok?”

“Sure, papa.”

*

They had reservations to the Be our guest restaurant, although he wasn’t completely sure why. It was probably Dove’s doing, since Bae didn’t seem to be too disappointed he will miss it.

Belle quite liked the place. She let it slip that Beauty and the beast was her favorite fairy tale, which was probably the reason. That at least made it worth it. And the food was delicious. After the initial silence, since Bae wasn’t there to talk their ears of, they finally found some topics they could talk about.

“I didn’t know you were afraid of heights,” Belle said conversationally.

“I always was, ever since I was a little boy,” he shrugged. “I don’t know why.” It was a lie, but he wasn’t ready to explain the reasons for his fear to her.

“I guess I won’t show you the view from the clock tower, then,” she remarked.

“That will be wise.” He took as sip of his ice tea. “Thank you, by the way. For, um, calming me.”

“You’re welcome. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no! I was just surprised.”

After that, they talked without any problems. It wasn’t until they walked back to the hotel in that they fell into silence. Gold desperately wanted to say something. He was so good with words, why did he always have to forget that skill when Belle was around? He didn’t want to lose her. Her friendship meant too much to him.

“I had a nice time,” he said as they neared their room.

“Me too,” she agreed.

They fell back into silence and Gold cursed inwardly. So much for making a conversation.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime,” he suggested. “You know, go to Granny’s or something.”

“Like a date?” she asked with something that looked like hope. But he had to be imagining things.

“Um, I-I…” he stammered. He didn’t quite mean it like that, although he wanted to. He meant just like friends. If they still were even friends. “That’s n-not what I meant,” he whispered.

“Oh.” She sounded disappointed, but surely he was just imagining things again.

They stopped walking in front of the door to their room. Belle was looking down, her eyes sad. Why was she sad?

“Belle, what is it?”

“I’m sorry, it’s stupid,” she trembled and he could see tears in her eyes.

“I’m sure it’s not,” he assured her.

“I already knew you didn’t want me, it shouldn’t hurt.”

“What?”

He stared at her, trying to wrap his head around what she just said. She was hurt because she thought he didn’t want her? That didn’t make any sense.

“I know that you see me just as a friend. It’s alright, I won’t bother you.”

“Belle, what are you talking about?”

He refused to let hope into his heart. Surely she couldn’t want him.

“Oh, come on. You had to notice it. I wasn’t really good at hiding my feelings.”

“Your feelings?” he squeaked. She nodded.

“I know you don’t love me back, it’s okay, really, I don’t mind.”

She loved him?

“Belle, I,” he tried to find courage, but that was always something he lacked. But he remembered something Belle told him once – ‘Do the brave thing and bravery will follow’.

“I love you too.”

She stared at him for a moment, the corners of her mouth turning up slowly. And then she grabbed his tie and slammed their lips together.

He couldn’t move. He dreamt of kissing her so many times and no it was happening and he _couldn’t move_.

She drew back when she realized he wasn’t reacting.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Oh. He messed up. She thought he didn’t want to kiss her.

“Don’t be,” he murmured and kissed her back. He could feel her smile against his lips. His hands tangled in her hair as he tried to be as close to her as he could.

They parted only long enough to stumble into the dark room, not even bothering to switch the lights. She pinned him against the door and kissed him again. They didn’t even notice someone turned the lights on.

“Finally! I was worried it won’t work,” Bae beamed and then added tactlessly. “So, can I call you mom now?”

Gold stared at his son who was leaning against the wall a smirk on his face.

“Bae,” he spoke, a blush spreading on his face. “You said you were going to bed.”

“And you said you weren't in love with Miss French, so we're even. Also, you're welcome.”

“What?”

“If it wasn't for my genius plan, you two would never admit your feelings,” he explained.

“Your genius plan?” Belle questioned.

“This whole thing,” he shrugs. “Emma helped.”

They both stared at Bae.

“Anyway, you're together now, aren't you? It worked?”

“I...,” he stammered. “I hope so?” Were they? Was he really that lucky?

“Gold!” Belle snapped.

“I-I don't know, are we?” he looked at her, rubbing his fingers nervously. “You kissed me, but I can't expect you to-“

“Of course we are,” she assured him. When he didn’t say anything her smile faltered. “Unless you don't want to-“

“There's nothing I want more,” he interrupted her.

“Oh,” she smiled shyly and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Just because I got you together doesn't mean I need to watch this. I made sure you’d share a room for a reason.”

“You did what?”

“I may have bribed Dove to book just two rooms,” he admitted. “I probably shouldn’t have you that. I would say I'm sorry, but since it worked I would be lying.”

“You bribed Dove?” Belle giggled. Gold was doing his best to keep his expression stern.

“How did you manage that?”

“He was worried about angering his boss, but he was invested in my case, too.” He said proudly and then added sheepishly. “I also kind of told him that he can be your best man when you get married. Since you don’t have anyone who would fit that role, anyway.”

Belle hid her laughter in the crook of his neck.

“Unbelievable. I do hope you realize you are grounded when we come back, right?”

“I was prepared for the possibility.” Bae’s stomach rumbled. “Did you by any chance bring me some food?”

“I should leave you without food for lying,” Gold sighed. “We didn’t bring anything, but we did buy cookies earlier. They should be on the night stand.”

“Thanks, papa,” he took the cookies gratefully. “Can I call Emma that we succeeded?”

“Sure. Whatever. Just get out of my sight, you little traitor.”

“Traitor? Don’t you appreciate my help?”

“I appreciate the results, but I don’t agree with your methods.”

“Who does that remind me of?” Belle muttered with a smirk.

“Was that a thank you?” Bae asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now off with you. Go call Miss Swan and then go to bed.”

“Yes, sir,” he mock saluted him and left the room.

Belle and Gold both started laughing.

“I had no idea your son was so invested in your love life.”

“Me neither. But I’m glad that he did this.”

“Yeah,” Belle agreed. “Me too.”

He leaned in and kissed her smiling lips.


End file.
